This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to access operation request management to a database management system (DBMS) on a shared pool of configurable computing resources. Databases are used to store information for numerous types of applications. Examples include various industrial, commercial, technical, scientific, and educational applications. DBMSs are a typical mechanism for accessing data stored in a database. DBMSs are typically configured to separate the process of storing data from accessing, manipulating, or using data stored in a database. DBMSs often require tremendous resources to handle the heavy workloads placed on such systems. As such, it may be useful to increase the performance of database management systems with respect to processing searches, or queries, to databases.